


Eyeliner

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bathing, Ficlet, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Pottercest, Sibling Incest, james has some feelings that he really shouldn't have, sort of ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Albus Potter was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about boys.   
>  Then I thought about boys in eye pencil.   
>  This is the result. (I would say I'm dreadfully sorry but I'm really not.)

James had barely settled into the steaming water when the door flew open. He hastened to cover himself as it was promptly shut again. His brother had his back to him and was riffling through the pot on the window ledge.   
"Don't tell mum, she'll have my head." He said quickly as he finally seemed to find what he was looking for. James shifted up in the water, cocking his head to the side while Albus made his way over to the mirror. "What the hell is that?"  
"Eyeliner Jamie".   
"Why?" James was now staring at Albus as he brought the black pen dangerously close to his eye. "Are you going out tonight?"   
Albus took the opportunity to give James a sidelong glance as he lifted himself out of the bath. His hair had gotten tacky, sticking up at angles as water sloshed over the side of the bath.   
"James! My feet!" Albus jumped as the water collected in a puddle at his toes.   
James just laughed and pulled a towel from the linen cupboard.   
Wincing as his younger brother put the pen to his waterline, James realised Albus hadn't answered him.   
"Al? Are you going out like that." James felt like he needed to be intimidating. At least that's what he told himself as he breathed Al's cologne in.  
"Yeah, So?" Albus whirled around and James bit back what would have been a gasp. He was in awe at how amazing Al looked. His jeans were tight around his narrow hips and the shirt he'd chosen was slightly too big for him but still, it clung where it was supposed to and that was apparently everywhere.   
James surged forward, pressing Albus against the cold wall. Albus made no attempt at escape, his breath coming in hot gasps.   
"Why do you care if I go out?"  
"Oh. I don't".  
He did. He cared a lot, but he couldn't let Al know that.   
. "That's my shirt baby brother, I can't have you going out in that."   
Al just nodded meekly, tugging the worn fabric over his head. God, Albus Potter was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.  
"If you look like that," James gestured to the expanse of Al's pale stomach, his tousled hair, his eyeliner, (which had smudged a little from the removal of his shirt) "you'll attract the wrong attention."  
By this point James had dropped the towel and the pretence as he mouthed at Albus' exposed neck. "We don't want that, do we?"   
Al shook his head. "No." His voice almost came out as a squeak.  
He continued trailing down the younger boy's lithe body, peppering kisses around his chest, leaning in to bite his nipples gently.   
Al's eyes were blown wide, the eyeliner making them look darker than they were. His lids were hooded with the stuff as he watched James nip and suck at his exposed skin.  
James' hands were already skimming over the button of Al's jeans when the silent question was posed. Albus gave a small nod of consent before James undid his jeans.   
James took the swollen head into his mouth, running his tongue over Al's slit. Al was hot an heavy in his mouth and he needed more. James sighed happily before swallowing Al's cock to the root.  
"Merlin, your mouth should be illegal." Albus' breath was already laboured as he spoke and at that point James wished he could shut him up.   
He cupped his balls, gently rolling them between skilled hands as Albus' head lolled against the wall. His throat was exposed, love bites trailing down to his collarbone. James briefly wondered how the eyeliner would look if Albus was the one having his throat fucked.  
"Mmm. Jamie!"   
The words came out as a strangled cry as Al came down his throat. 

+++

"Jamie... Jamie... James!"   
James blinked droplets of water from his eyes as he sat up. The bath water had gone cold and he was hard.   
Merlin and Morgana he was going to die. A blush spread across his cheeks as he reached for a towel.   
"I can't believe I fell asleep." James moaned, trying to keep Al's eyes trained on his own as he wrapped himself in the towel. He rushed for the door and was so quick to leave Al he pulled, instead of pushed.   
Al laughed, throaty and natural as he turned to James, reaching around him to push the door open.   
"Oh, Jamie?" James visibly gulped, forcing himself to turn around.   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you think I'd look good in eyeliner?"


End file.
